


It's Me!

by InnerBeautyCounts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerBeautyCounts/pseuds/InnerBeautyCounts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are (pre-serum!) Steve's girlfriend before and while he joins the army, but one day, he suddenly stops writing to you. Steve wouldn't do that, he promised to write every time they sent out mail, and he wasn't one to break a promise. He's sent you gifts and spoiled you, but everything all stopped. He loved you tremendously and unconditionally.... Did something happen to him?<br/>Steve Rogers x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Me!

**Author's Note:**

> My first Captain America/Steve Rogers fanfiction! The content is not that mature, but there is a very brief in depth kissing scene. I hope you enjoy it!  

    Hot tears rolled down your pale cheeks as you ran into your house that night from a long day of work. It had been the tenth week you hadn't heard from Steve. Not a letter, a call, or even a card. Every Friday you would receive a letter he sent you and occasionally a bouquet, jewelry, or even a dress. He spoiled you, as if being your boyfriend wasn't enough.  
    Ten weeks without any word from your darling, Steve.  
    You couldn't help it; it was a natural assumption! What if he was-no! You wouldn't think that. Perhaps he was on an important mission, mail and calling was for some reason restricted, anything! But then again, he was the smallest and frailest one there...  
    But there was another possibility that was the worst one of all. What if he didn't love you anymore?  
    "NO!" you said, out loud this time, the tears flowing harder.  
    Steve was smart, strategic, and if not physically, mentally strong.  
    Right now, you were lying down on Steve's side of the bed, crying into his pillow and wearing the red collared dress he had sent home. After loads of crying and sobbing, you decided to dig through the letters that you received from him for the eight months that he'd been gone so far.  
    Scavenging through the quite large wooden box with the picture of you and Steve on your first date protected by glass on it, you finally reached the slightly yellowed envelope. Gingerly reopening it, you began to smile through the tears. It had read:  
    Dear (Y/n),  
         The first day was pretty good. Of course, with the other men around me, it feels like I'm constantly walking around in a sweaty, humid forest with fleshy-barked trees. Today, we climbed up a net of ropes, and... I fell backwards, but my legs got tangled up in them. I spent the night sleeping upside down like a bat, but thank goodness no one had hurt me earlier that day. The food's not that bad I guess, but it's nowhere, and I mean it's NOWHERE near as good as yours! Even though you like to burn my food sometimes, it'll never compare to anything else I eat. By the way, do you remember that photo of you that you sent me? The others took it and I have no idea what they did to it, to be honest, but could you send me another one? I won't be able to go another day without being reminded of you and your face by a photograph, not that you're not always on my mind in the first place. <3 I sent you a dress, too, if it didn't come the same day. It's your favorite color, (f/c), too! I saw it in the outdoor market and thought you'd like it, so promise me you'll wear it and think of me. I sprayed it with my cologne. Well, Sarge Bucky is nagging at me to stop writing to my "imaginary" girlfriend and to go to sleep for tomorrow. I miss you and love you so much, (y/n)! I promise to write to you every week they send the mail out! And I promise to always remember to take you dancing once I come home to you! I looooovve you, baby!!!  
                                     Your loverboy,  
                                         Steve <3  
    Your eyes welled up with tears again, but this time for different reasons. "Oh, Steve," you whispered. From where you were sitting, you could see that (f/c) dress hanging in your closet, still smelling of his cologne. A little more eased and reassured in the fact that he loved you, you crawled back onto his side of the bed and drifted away into a dream filled with memories and visions of your lover, Steve.  
                                     
                                   ~Three months later~  
    Still no word from Steve. Days seemed empty now, and the severe storms made it worse. There was no reason to keep going in life, no motivation. Days at work seemed to trudge by endlessly, but it was the only thing that temporarily took your mind off the pain. Right now, you were sitting in the study room, sheltered from the lightning and thunder, where Steve would always take you to read a book or to hide from the outside world to sneak a couple of kisses. Despite how frail and feeble he was, he somehow always had the strength to carry you, no matter how far or how long. However, no tears streamed down your face. You had run out of those weeks ago. Your depression had entered a zone that was so painful, nothing could describe it.  
    There was a sudden thud outside on the front patio. You heard heavy footsteps almost stomp around on the creaky porch. You finally started to feel another emotion other than pain, and it was fear.  
    Adrenaline pumped through your body and your hairs stood on end. There was no Steve to protect you now, your only weapon right now was Steve's wooden baseball bat in the corner and yourself. You moved in sync with the thunder, as to muffle your footsteps from the intruder, whoever it was. Armed and prepped, you stealthily tiptoed and looked through the peephole. A very tall, muscular man soaked from the rain was looking up at where your lighted bedroom window was, on the second floor. You saw him take a deep breath and ring the doorbell, but you didn't answer.  
    The large figure took another deep breath, but this time turned the porch light on. How did he know to do that?  
    After about another fifteen minutes of the same ringing and sighing, you decided to open the door this time, but remembered to stay extremely stealthy and alert. You quickly unlocked the door and ran to hide behind the couch. The large and muscular figure heavily stepped into the house.  
    "(Y/n)?" he called.  
    Your ears perked and your eyes widened. How did that man know your name? You stood up from the couch and held up the bat in swinging position, running towards him with your eyes closed.  
    "Wait!" he yelled, putting his hands out, and causing your eyes to open.  
    Looking at him, but starting at his feet, you noticed that he was wearing a soldier's uniform. Oh, God, was he the man that came to tell you that Steve was dead?! Your eyes began to trail up his body and saw that he was holding a bouquet of flowers, that made your heart sink even more. But wait...  
    His eyes. Those blue eyes. They seemed eerily familiar...  
    "(Y-y/n), i-it's me, Steve!" he trembled.  
    "Steve?" you whimpered, beginning to tear up. How could it be? How did he suddenly grow a whole foot and become so large and muscular? His appearance was the exact opposite of what it used to be, except for his face. He still had the same beautiful blue eyes and blond hair that made you swoon.  
    You looked up into his eyes and leaped into his arms, unfamiliar to his embrace due to his new build. "I-I've been so depressed! I haven't heard from you or anything at all!" you said through your tears.  
    Tilting your head up towards him, you saw that tears were cascading down his pink cheeks as well. You wiped them away, and placed a kiss on his face. "I'm so sorry, (y/n)! S-something happened that didn't allow me to contact anyone outside of the army, and it explains how I suddenly got so- so large..."  
    He put the flowers on the coffee table and set you in his lap like he always did, explaining everything about the serum, the procedure, and everything else.  
    At the end of the conversation, he became silent and took your hands in his, with an extremely worried look on his face. "D-Do you still love me?" he asked.  
    "Of course, Steve! I love you so much!" you cried, burying yourself even deeper into him. "I guess it might take a while to get used to you, especially in the bedroom..."  
    The two of you laughed and he told you about everything, much to his dismay, including the fact he was willing to get blown up by a grenade just to save everybody else.  
    "Let's go," he smiled, facing you and put his head on his hand, his elbow perched on the top of the couch and rubbing your arm with his other hand.  
    "Go where?" you asked obliviously.  
    "I promised to take you dancing once I came home, remember?" he asked, smiling even bigger.  
    You felt the mental light bulb flicker on in your head. "Oh! Yeah, let's go!"  
    "I have the perfect dress for you for this occasion. I bought it for you on the first week, but I wanted to give it to you myself," he said, pulling a wrapped packet from the inside of his army jacket.  
    "Oh, Steve, thank you, babe!" you exclaimed, opening it up. You held up the long, red silk dress. "Darling, it's beautiful!"  
    You carefully put the dress down and wrapped your arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes. He leaned in for a kiss. The taste of his sweet, soft lips were exactly the same. He licked the entrance of your lips and you let him in, your lips moving in rhythm with his. He laid you back on the couch and you felt his hands linger around your body. You rustled your fingers through his, fluffy, thick blonde locks.  
    You broke this kiss off and smiled, Steve smiling back. "Okay, let's go," he laughed, getting off you and taking you by the hand.  
     You quickly locked the door and laughed while hopping on his motorcycle, you two feeling like teenagers again. The rain had stopped, and the night was calm and peaceful. "I love you, (y/n)!" he shouted into the night as he rode towards the bustling city of New York.  
    "I love you, too, Steve!" you shouted back, wrapping your arms tightly around him and resting your head on his back.  
    Your love, Steve, as he promised, had finally come home.  
    

    

   


End file.
